daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. She has a crush on either Discord or Foghorn Leghorn from "Looney Tunes," although her crush is Braeburn from the human world. Attire Fluttershy wears a butterfly hair clip in her hair, a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with three butterflies on it, a pink skirt lace with white polka dots, matching knee-high socks, and grass-green boots with white frills on them as a human. When she goes swimming, she wears a light pink two-piece swimsuit with yellow butterflies on it as a pony. Her swimwear as a human is a black one-piece skin-tight swimsuit with lime green markings on each side, a magenta fish logo on the front, and a black string necklace with a yellow jewel pendant, and sometimes wears aqua flip flop sandals. At bedtime, Fluttershy wears light pink pajamas with butterflies on them, and sometimes wears plain light pink slippers, as a pony. Her sleepwear as a human consists of a grass green long-sleeved pajama jacket with pockets, fuchsia neck and sleeve rims, white and magenta butterflies on it, and grass green buttons, and long pajama pants with the same butterfly pattern as her top, and sometimes wears white slippers with light pink soles. Going trick-or-treating, Fluttershy wears a bunny costume that consists of medium blue hooded, hoofed coveralls with long ears (with white ear innards) and a fluffy ivory cottontail as a pony. Her Halloween costume as a human is a Crysta costume that consists of red tube top with a single strap on her left shoulder, a matching short skirt, and matching glittering wings on her back (which are fake wings). Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Blossom costume that consists of a red bow on her head, a pink sleeveless dress with a black stripe across the torso, white stockings, black Mary Jane shoes, and a pink and red heart hair scrunchie. While playing in the snow, Fluttershy wears a light pink snowsuit with butterflies on it, a teal scarf, matching mittens, a white hat, and gray boots as a pony. As a human, she wears a grass green coat, light pink snow pants, white mittens, a matching scarf, a grass green snow hat with a white pom-pom, and pink boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Discord (boyfriend) *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail *Soarin *Braeburn (boyfriend in the human world) *Pokey Pierce *Caramel *Thunderlane Enemies *Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Fluttershy’s favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is raspberry. Category:Pegasus Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Ivory Category:Light Pink Category:Teal Category:White Category:Raspberry Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Girls